guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Into the Whirlpool
Overview Summary #Travel with Mhenlo to the edge of the Unwaking Waters. #Speak with Acolyte Jorg to gain access to the Unwaking Waters. #See Redemptor Iszar for your reward. Obtained from :Count Durheim in Vasburg Armory Reward :*4,000 XP :*1,250 Kurzick Faction :*150 Gold :*1 Skill Point Dialogue :"This is an unprecedented time. We Kurzicks and Luxons haven't come together like this for the common good since...well...since two hundred years ago, when our champions sought to destroy the very same enemy we now face. I pray that we're successful in getting to the heart of the '''Unwaking Waters', or all of this unity may be for nothing. Master Togo believes we will find the secret to Shiro's defeat in the temple that exists within the whirlpool. You are to meet him there."'' ::Accept: "To the whirlpool!" ::Reject: "I'm not ready yet." ::When asked about quest: "We travel to the '''whirlpool' to rendezvous with Master Togo and the Luxons. There, if the gods will it, we will find the knowledge to defeat Shiro."'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Brother Mhenlo: "Let's move! Master Togo is likely waiting for us at the whirlpool even now." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Brother Mhenlo: "I've never seen anything like this...such awe-inspiring power frozen forever into the sea of jade. Should we survive all this madness, I must return again when I can take a moment to truly appreciate this place." :Brother Mhenlo: "Far beneath the whirlpool lies our destination, Kuan Jun, the Harvest Temple. It once floated on the surface of the ocean but sunk the day the Jade Wind passed, creating the whirlpool in its wake." :Acolyte Jorg: "MHENLO! We all thought you were..." :Brother Mhenlo: "Dead? So I've heard. As you can see, I'm still among the living." :Brother Mhenlo: "We seek entrance to the Unwaking Waters." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Acolyte Jorg) :"This area is very near the epicenter of the Jade Wind, when Shiro was destroyed two hundred years ago. There are few who have the courage to seek the council of Kuunavang, and even fewer who are granted an audience. Please let me know when you are ready, and I will allow your party to pass." ::Player response: "Let's go." :"When you are ready to travel, I will let you through to the Unwaking Waters." ::Accept: "I am ready." (goes straight to the next dialogue below) ::Reject: "Not right now." Intermediate Dialogue 4 (Acolyte Jorg) :"Your entire party is about to be moved to the next area. Make sure all party members are ready first. Do you wish to continue?" ::Accept: "Yes." ::Reject: "No." Cinematic Dialogue :Emperor Angsiyan: "Has the temple been secured?" :Temple Guard: "Yes, my emperor." :Temple Guard: "There is no one inside. Your safety is assured." :Emperor Angsiyan: "You will allow my retinue and my bodyguard to pass. They are coming with me." :Temple Guard: "But . . . but . . . no one except you is allowed inside the temple." :Temple Guard: "Those were your own orders." :Emperor Angsiyan: "There has been a change of plans. You will let them through." :Temple Guard: "As you wish." : Fortune Teller: "Beware the Harvest Ceremony." : Fortune Teller: "Beware the Harvest Ceremony." : Fortune Teller: "The emperor . . . he is going to kill you . . ." : Emperor Angsiyan: "There has been a change of plans." : Temple Guard: "No one except you is allowed inside the temple." : Emperor Angsiyan: "There has been a change of plans." : Temple Guard: "No one except you is allowed inside the temple." : Emperor Angsiyan: "There has been a change of plans." : Fortune Teller: "The emperor . . . he is going to kill you . . ." : Fortune Teller: "Beware the Harvest Ceremony." : Fortune Teller: "You must make the choice . . . him or you." Reward Dialogue :"Greetings. I must say, I am surprised to see you here. Not many come to the Unwaking Waters. I assume you've come to seek the council of Kuunavang? Well, prepare yourself; you must first survive the taint of Shiro's corruption. Good luck to you, hero!" Followup :Unwaking Waters (mission) Walkthrough Meet Mhenlo just outside of Vasburg Armory in Morostav Trail. Fight your way East following the Northern border of the area. This will take you to the Unwaking Waters (Kurzick) gate. Talk to Acolyte Jorg and he will let you in. Notes *During the cutscene, the second half is heard as if inside Shiro's head, this is indicated with the tag. *Consider taking the Wicked Wardens quest from Dunmel Gorhopf before leaving Vasburg Armory. You'll easily kill 40 wardens along the way. *If you are mapping the territory, keep in mind that upon arriving at the gate to Unwaking Waters, Brother Mhenlo will stay put as long as you don't talk to Acolyte Jorg (just walk by near enough to Jorg to activate the quest goal). Now you can comfortably venture out and not worry about Mhenlo getting killed. Once done, return and talk to Jorg to end the quest. Category:Factions quests Category:Gives Kurzick points